<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Seat of Foxes by Beastboy134</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215810">The Seat of Foxes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboy134/pseuds/Beastboy134'>Beastboy134</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Court politics (kinda), Haruno Sakura is not a delicate flower, M/M, Mostly humor, Multi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha courting is such bullcrap to write, kakashi needs a therapist, minor worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboy134/pseuds/Beastboy134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naruto is a prince, things are solved much quicker in canon, and Naruto is confused about why this weird duck haired kid and his annoying fangirl keep showing up outside his castle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue of a suprisingly honorable fox and a blond baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is something that most people forget about the Nine Bijuu. Not that they’re not human or that they are immensely powerful. The thing people never learn is that they were royalty in their own right.</p><p>	The Royal council of the Bijuu was created from these nine. Their purpose was to maintain the balance of the world. They created yokai servants, to help carry out their will.  However, they could not properly execute their purpose if they were mountainous. And So, they allowed humans to seal them into jinchuuriki.</p><p>	These jinchuuriki were affected by the Bijuu chakra, giving them heirship to each respective bijuu seat. The thing is, none of the bijuu knew about this heirship, instead cursing their burden.</p><p>	The Kyubi, Ninth Seat mediator of the Bijuu council, had it worse. Being the oldest of his clan, he had decided to test humanity by appearing as a demonic spirit. Unfortunately for humanity, they failed his test, and humanity had been viewed as a plague ever since.</p><p>	Mito Uzumaki, the Kyuubi concluded, was a spoiled hime. She could be as violent and as self-sacrificing as she wanted, but when it came to the status of Kyuubi, she never decided to find out about what the he was.</p><p>	Kushina Uzumaki, unlike her predecessor, was… different. She accepted him, but she wanted to keep him out of her life. As far as she was concerned, the Kyuubi could hate her, and she could hate him, but in the end they were stuck together and nothing would change this fact.</p><p>	The Kyuubi grudgingly respected her.</p><p>	Naruto Uzumaki was a babe when the Kyuubi was sealed in him. Kurama, as much as he hated( HATED HATED HATED), recognized what the humans would do to him ( what festering, ignorant trash would DARE). And so, with only a wisp of chakra that hadn't yet been sealed by the foolish fourth, there was a summoning for his servents.</p><p>And so, that is how the jinchuuriki of Konoha disappeared, much to the horror of the village.</p><p>And so, that is how the jinchuuriki known as Uzumaki Naruto was the first to claim his Fox legacy.<br/>
,<br/>
,<br/>
,<br/>
,<br/>
,<br/>
,<br/>
,<br/>
,<br/>
And so, this is the story, of a yokai prince who changed the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introducing... Um... Baby Naruto?(Nee-chan, you have terrible naming skills.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we get an introduction into the main caretakers of baby Naruto.</p><p>(Also, minor worldbuilding for later chapters)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, fair warning: All my chapters are going to be a bit short. I know, it sucks, but I plan on this being done in short fragments anyway. The plot will probably come around sometime, but I'm not sure how to progress it without problems in the future. A thank you so far to sparrow_hawk13 and to madafred for your sweet comments! I hope this chapter lives to you're expectations!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What people like to forget is that kitsune tails determine the amount of power a kit may have. One tail lends immortality, and the range of powers is determined by the number of tails and the type of personality. </p><p>For Kurama, an aggressive and territorial fox, his nine tails, more than any other kitsune, gave him heavenly dominion over foxes. Not just the upright virtuous Senko foxes of the east, but the dangerously mischievous yako of the west. All must bow before the Celestial firefox of the Sage, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. </p><p>As a jinchuuriki, the job of ruling fell to the hosts in order to properly make the usurpers understand their place. As these heirs were stupid enough to never look beyond the fact of “woe is me, no one likes me because of the killing machine that could eviscerate me in 24 different ways that trapped it me” (Onee-chan!), there was a small council of three eight tails to make sure that peasantry knew their place in the circle.</p><p> They are referred to as the Three Triumphs. </p><p>The First Triumph, Komojunitsu, is a fox who ruled since the dawn of Kurama-dono’s reign. While not as much of a hardass (please stop speaking like that!) he still poses problems for how much he may hide. He goes by the name Raifuchita since he held on to power for so long. </p><p>The Second Triumph, Junimitsuhagi, is a flowery moron who is only special for being known as a womanizing-</p><p> “That is quite enough!” a haggled kitsune maid screeched, taking the pointer out of the teacher’s hand. </p><p>Little Naruto, at the age of one, sat straight in his seat. His eyes were glued to the stick in the maid’s hands. </p><p>The maid, a slight black curly-haired woman with short stature and even smaller breasts (S-Shut up!), pointed the stick right in the other woman's face. She wore a short black maid outfit, stopping at mid-thigh, with her green eyes pouting up. </p><p>She could almost pass for humans unless one looked at her black fox ears and twin tails puffed behind her. </p><p>“Honestly my lady, these topics are too advanced! Naru-chan doesn’t understand the least of what you are talking about!”</p><p> The teacher swiped the stick back from the maid, Naruto’s eyes quickly tracking the movement. The teacher dressed in deep black kunoichi attire. Tight pants, a black kimono top, armor strapped to her chest, she did not take after her job description. Her back ears stuck up straight, constantly alert.</p><p> “If he learns at a young age such matters, he’ll be better prepared for the shitshow that’s the main-”</p><p>“Look at him! He’s a toddler! He can’t even understand what you’re saying!” </p><p>Baby Naruto gurgled and sneezed, further proving the point. </p><p>Not that he knew that. </p><p>The teacher sighed. “If you keep up this insatiable racket, you’ll be the one distressing him instead of me!”</p><p> The Maid bristled, twin tails puffing up. The Teacher also fanned out her long tails, poised and precise. As if she caught what she was doing, the maid’s tails paused her slight black frame freezing. She quickly remembered her face, ears down, no eye contact. </p><p>A perfect example of subserviency.</p><p> A sniffle. </p><p>A slight hic. </p><p>A loud wail. </p><p>The frantic maid whipped towards the young boy at the speed of light, fight long forgotten. </p><p>“Oh, poor dear! Did little Naru-chan have an accident?” The maid grabbed the toddler, placed him on the changing table, and got to work. </p><p>Naruto’s loud cries muffled the slight sigh as eight tails lowered themselves with a gruntled huff. </p><p>“Honestly Nee-chan, you dote on him too much.” The maid placed Naru on the changing table while shooting the black-furred vixen a cross look. </p><p>“Okobukimino-nee, you care too little. Babies are fragile! What if he breaks?!”</p><p>“Then he breaks.”</p><p>“So heartless!” </p><p>The teacher growled. A low warning which made the maid droop the maid’s ears in submission. </p><p>The teacher looked back at the boy, and her nose wrinkled. </p><p>A plethora of emotions passed through her eyes. After a good long minute, she sighed, her ears easing slightly.</p><p>“ I’ll call it a day for now. Don’t get involved in my teaching methods again, Kimagurena.” </p><p>“H-Hai, nee-chan.”</p><p> Giving one last huffy glare to the small child, who’s diaper had just changed, she snorted, turned on her heel, and marched out, as if sniffing out the next unsuspecting souls to torture. </p><p>Kukuminiko sighed, turning to face little Naru. </p><p>“She’s so cruel” the fox maid lamented, obnoxious tears running down her face. “When I said I didn’t want to be treated like a princess, she didn’t have to demote me to a servant!”</p><p>Naruto babbled unknown words. Kimagurena smiled at the toddler and conjured up an illusion of fairies for the boy to be distracted by. </p><p>“Still, you are quite cute. Would my own kits be just as charming?” The maid giggled vapidly. “Well, if anything, at least I get my own kit to raise”<br/>
-- </p><p>In the dead of the night, little Naru slept in his crib. A slight shadow hovered over his face. </p><p>A pale, clawed hand stroked his cheek, simply observing how the boy breathed. </p><p>“And finally, said the fox teacher, leaning over the little child, “There was the war hero Okobukimino, a valiant and feared general of the House of Onmitsujo. Feared for her noble prowess on the battlefield, and her heartless destruction of the first and second waves of revolution. Keeping the seat of power in the Fire Fox’s claws for centuries.</p><p>"The name she gained, little kit, is Heaven's Bane." </p><p>"Tengoku no Nayami" </p><p>She stood up straight, backing five steps away from the crib. </p><p>“How much blood I have spilled does not matter. How many lives that have been lost for you do not matter. How much I must give for your wellbeing does not matter.” </p><p>She stepped back and came to generals kneel.</p><p> “My body is of flowing rage. My soul is crafted in holy fire. God shall hate me, demons shall spurn me, for I know no god but the one before me.”</p><p>She looked up. Back to the slumbering child, back to the boy she had sworn her life to protect, back to the little boy that looked glazed-eyed whenever she gave an important lecture.</p><p>“Oh sea of red, oh sky of black, command me and I shall do, ask me and I shall give.”</p><p> And she kneeled, the last of her vows curling around her, the baby, and the quiet stillness of the room.</p><p>“For my god, my lord, my heavenly king, this one is yours to command and give. “</p><p>“My only king, Kurama-dono.”</p><p>A little sniffle from the cradle.</p><p>“My only king, Uzumaki Naruto.” </p><p>Said king wrinkled his nose in his sleep, and began to wail. A noise at the door. </p><p>The door, silently swung open, with the maid walking in sleepily. </p><p>“=yawn=, Naru-chan, time for a diaper change.” The maid toddled over to the sleeping boy. </p><p>A slight twitch of her nose and the maid looked around sleepily, smelling a slight scent that did not belong. </p><p>Yet, the only ones around, were her, the baby, and the quiet stillness of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kimagurena likes to dream of being whisked off her feet by a kind strong handsome fox and often has trouble holding her tongue. She's rather silly, and thoughtless, so she gets in trouble a lot with others for her careless comments.</p><p>Okobukimino is a tsundere, to put it best. She works hard to keep her position, so she doesn't have much practice in expressing herself honestly. She cares for her sister, but she is irritated at how easy Kima-chan takes life, and takes out some of her frustrations on her. This results in Kima-chan often getting in trouble with her careless words, especially since her sister has no qualms in taking things out of context (and placing them in a duel).</p><p>Thank you for staying this far! If you like, please comment or give kudos so I know to continue this!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't forget to comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>